Roma Romance
by Scarlette Black
Summary: House meets a beautiful gypsy only for her to become one of his patients. He finds himself falling for her but is still dealing with the agony of Cameron's unintentional betrayal. Perhaps his faith can be rekindled through this mysterious Roma.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ace of Spades

House stared down at the engraved stone of the burial marker, his eyes shifting back and forth between the freshly dug soil to the roses that lined the top of the granite. Something pulled at him from beyond what he had believed before. Something seemed wrong with the entire picture. How could he have lost one of his patients so easily? How was it possible that he could have missed something so obvious? Thomas James... rest in peace.

Suddenly the sound of a violin slipped into his train of thought. Clapping, stomping, a tambourine entering the atmosphere. He couldn't help but lift his gaze to catch a glimpse of the commotion. A circle of people had formed about a single grave, each with an instrument and a smile upon their faces. Within them a woman danced with amazing fervor.

She was clad in white, her dress flowing like liquid as she spun and turned, her bare feet slamming into the hard ground as her golden anklets created a sparkling sound of purity. Her long black curly hair danced with her against deep olive skin. Eyes closed she clapped and turned, the music almost intoxicating by her appearance.

Curiosity consumed House's urges to weep and he made his way towards them to watch the apparent show. As he came closer he caught the dazzling shimmer of the woman's intense purplish-blue eyes. They seemed to glow amongst the darkness of the grass, the gray of the tombstones that surrounded her. The violin slowed and so did her motions, one after the other a part of her body stopped until she fell to the ground in a kneel. She reached out to the tombstone and set out a single white lily. And with just as much subtly as they crowd had began they stopped and dispersed, each giving a kiss to the young woman.

Of course House had to inquire about what he had just witnessed. The woman stood alone before the grave and simply stared down into the soil with a sweet smile on her face as if reminiscing about the one she had lost.

"And who might you be?" Her European accent hung harsh in her proper English. House was slightly taken aback for a moment, not quite sure how she could have noticed him so near.

"Just a curious fellow wondering why there was a concert going on in such a sacred place." House tried to keep his sarcasm to a minimum until he got the information he desired.

"It is because this is such a sacred place that we dance. My people dance to release the spirit with joy, to remember them with a smile on our face. Tears may be shed later but never now. They are done suffering."

"You're people?" House watched her turn around to face him, her dazzling eyes shocking him all over again. Her sweet doll-like face showing both hardened emotions and innocent ideas.

"The Roma... Dr. House..."

"You know my name too. I'm going to guess I'm either well known or you're going to try to tell me your part of a fortune telling tribe of sorts." He leaned against his cane and watched her expression only widen in joy.

"No. You were the man whom saved my brother many years ago. I cannot forget those eyes. Though my tribe just happens to be of the fortune telling nature, I am not naive enough to push that upon a man like you." She tilted her head to observe his eyes in deep detail.

"But with eyes like yours how am I so absent of whom you might be. It's not every day that you see such a color. Unless you gypsies are starting a contact trend to make yourselves more mystical."

"My name is Sirena Lovel. I suppose the fact that I always hid from you made it a little less obvious as to who I was." Her pouty come-hither lips curved beautifully up towards him as her cheeks darkened with a gentle blush.

"I remember a Lovel. He had syphilis if I'm not too shabby with my memory." He watched her nod. "I also remember that Sirena is Greek for seductress. You might not know of why you may have been named that, now would you?" He moved closer, towering over her small voluptuous frame. She only beamed back up at him.

"My tribe gave me the name when we were traveling through New York as a teenager. I was originally called Kezzy but that is a name they use for the runt. We put on shows for the more mature audiences of that land. Belly-dancing was popular. I was just a simple dancer."

"Belly-dancing? So in a way you were a respectable stripper. Interesting." He smiled as she looked down trying to hide her reddening face. "Perhaps you could give me a private show." Suddenly his face hardened, his flirting going to the darkest region of his mind only to be replaced with utter concern. "You're bleeding..."

Sirena looked down to see blood rolling down her wrists and ankles, the glint of her golden bracelets suddenly tinged with crimson. She looked back up at House without even the slightest bit of worry in her expression. She let out a sigh and slumped forward into his chest. House quickly grasped her and began to lie her down onto the soft grass, his cell in hand with panic easily determined in his face.

"Stay with me Sirena..." He whispered as he felt her pulse slowly dying away.

"Ace of Spades, Dr. House... Ace of Spades..." She whispered as her eyes began to fade away.

((Author's Note: I am of Roma decent so I decided that a little heritage could be used in this one. Get ready for some freaky stuff! R&R, sorry so short this time!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Queen of Hearts

Sirena awoke with a start to find herself engulfed in a white room with Dr. House sitting next to her bed with his chin in hand. She took in a sharp breath as she felt a shock of pain shoot through her arms and legs. House only glanced at her before starting up his usual mockery and speech.

"You shouldn't move. That whole thing about getting flesh wounds being painful is actually as true as they say." He smirked and leaned forward to observe her unusual smile. She didn't seem to mind his chastising. Odd.

"You are such a strange man. You say hurtful things only to watch the expressions of others and how they react to such rude antics. It is much like watching animals play. If one bites the others tail should it growl or should it yelp and back away?" Her demeanor never dared to shift.

"I'll remember that next time I go around biting tails." House rolled his eyes before standing up. "You have an extremely high fever yet you are not unconscious. You have lacerations and bruising around your ankles and wrists that seem not to clot much like necrosis. And yet the only thing at the moment I'm wondering about is why you spoke of the Ace of Spades." He clicked his cane against the bedside to prod an answer.

"You will learn soon enough..." Her eyes trailed to her hand as she flicked her fingers about. "... that the Ace of Spades is a card of luck for men like you." She twitched her index and beheld a card between her fingers, flipping it to show the large spade that it exhibited.

"And you do magic tricks. Is that in your resume? Fortune-telling, dancing, and magic tricks. I bet you're the most wanted woman for bar-mitzvah and birthday parties." He snatched the card from her hands and slid it in his pocket.

"Tricks are something I have many of..." She suddenly produced his wallet from the crevice between her breasts only to hand it over and have him snatch that as well. He smirked.

"Thanks for making this my favorite wallet." House turned his attention to the door whence the sudden noise came. Cameron stood at the threshold holding a folder with her eyes only once gazing into his. Anxiety ran amuck.

"We need to get her information, Dr. House." She spoke meekly. House nodded and slowly walked out of the door, pausing as if to say something as he passed her only to continue quickly as if he never stopped. Cameron let out an exasperated sigh and took to tending to the patient.

"Ms. Lovel we were not able to find any records of you in any medical files. I'm going to need to ask you a series of questions in order to clarify what kind of treatment you will be able to receive." Cameron tried not to stare at the odd appearance of the woman that was before her. Again her eyes seemed to pull the attention.

"Of course. But please excuse me if I seem a bit hesitant. All this white. It is so depressing."

"Depressing?"

"White is the color of death with my people. You mourn in black as the Chinese mourn in red or white as well."

"So you are of Middle Eastern origin?" Cameron said as she stared at the ethnicity slot on the document.

"I am Hungarian but I do suppose that the Sinti have intertwined enough with the Banjarra to say that this is a considerable guess." She smiled brightly and waited for more questions. But something suddenly popped in her head that caused her patience to shorten. "Why do you not tell Dr. House that you are unhappy with yourself and wish to be sorry for your actions?"

"Excuse me?"

"You betrayed him. Love of some sort if not fully blossomed can cause conflict and loss. You should not hold back no matter how you've wronged him."

"I'm... I... I think I'll get a nurse to take your information. Um... excuse me." Cameron's paled face dropped to the floor as she quickly removed herself from the room.

Dr. Robert Chase stood at a reception counter only feet away with a confusion expression gracing his boyish good looks.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He commented seeing Cameron's uncommonly shocked look.

"That woman. She... she really must be a gypsy."

"A gypsy? Do you really believe that bullshit? She's just some beggar that peddles stories and assumptions for money like every single one of them do."

"No. She knew about me and you... about House too..." She shook her head and threw the folder into Chase's grasp. He rolled his eyes and watched her leave with disbelief. He quickly opened the folder and looked over the many blank excerpts of lines and let out a grunt of dissatisfaction.

He started to flip through it in a fervor as he walked towards the room. He was cut short just as quickly as he had started. A paper was placed perfectly between the medical files most hospitals and private clinics have on hand and the medical files they had received from a college the woman had attended. Twelve years at NYU. She must of been a doctor of some sorts. Curious.

"Ms. Lovel... your medical papers for vaccinations state that you attended for twelve years. Might I inquire what you specialized in?" Chase asked as he entered.

"Well, you're definitely not a nurse but judging by the coat I suppose it's safe to give you answers. I'm also wondering why you have my college papers. I'm not quite sure if that is usual paperwork for medical purposes." She touched her lip and raised her brow in an almost seductive way.

"Ah... well... in cases like these we need all the information of your background as possible. Something you could have been exposed to while attending could explain certain symptoms." He couldn't help but smile charmingly. Apparently this woman's name fit her much better than most would have.

"I am a sociologist. I'm currently teaching there as well."

"So you should be addressed as Dr. Lovel, correct?"

"No. I like Sirena as well." She tilted her head as to observe his expression only to get a sullen look on her face.

"Alright then. Have you been out of the country in the last five years?"

"Dr. Chase? You are an orphaned man are you not? Pushed out of your faith through threats, correct? You poor tikno..." She sighed and held out her hand.

"I... you... you fill this out." He quickly pulled a pen from his coat pocket and set the papers as well as the pen on her lap before quickly scrambling out of the room with a wide eyed expression.

Sirena looked at the papers with a mischievous smile before picking up the pen and commencing to write down her information in an elaborate handwriting with much flicking and curves, wincing with each motion. She thought that these people were going to find her difficult and she supposed she was right. Then again she would be able to have her peace and quiet just long enough to recover her thoughts and ideas. These doctors may never find out what was wrong with her and in a way she wished it. Her brother would be able to see her again.

"That woman is way too weird." Chase admitted as he joined the rest of the group in House's office.

"You're telling me. She knew what was bothering me and even who was causing it." Cameron joined.

"She's just been at such trickery for so long she knows how to make it seem convincing. Your face does just happen to give off expression every once in a while, Cameron." House quickly retorted as he tossed his ball up and down with agitated motion.

"She knew my parents were dead." Chase spoke in a harsh tone as if angered by the idea that someone could see into another's soul. It was like invading personal space. It was also impossible and the very idea made his body shiver and his blood boil.

"You're all over reacting. She's just some crazy brat with social disorders. Now, can we get to the diagnosis? Please?" House stood and walked to the white board to write down the symptoms.

Foreman had sat quietly listening to the two converse about Sirena only to be reminded of stories of the gypsies running around the northern states. White supremacists hated them and many had been burned in what the police called "caravan fires" which they attributed to bad electrical wiring. The rest of the world knew. Foreman had even sat through a lecture about these usually nomadic people and their culture. It was odd that he was identifying with this woman but something about the idea of a real live gypsy made him wonder about other things as well. Perhaps that little tinge of faith he had left could be determined by her once and for all.

"She is conscious, functioning, and intellectually stable. She shows no signs of psychosis... or that's what we'll say even though she seems like a total nut bag. Her fever is phenomenally high and those bruises and cuts just don't want to go away." House explained as he paced the room with slight anxiety. It didn't seem like this woman was that sick but the was something burning in him that told him it was only going to get worse.

"It could easily be an immune deficiency. Easy to catch if you're gallivanting about barefoot at a cemetery." Foreman contributed.

"I also noticed that there was bleeding under her skin as well when I went in to talk to her." Cameron piped in. House nodded before adding it to the list.

"This all sounds like Yellow Fever. But we've wiped that out completely." House tapped his cane on the table before taking a seat.

"She could have contracted it over seas." Chase's eyes caught Cameron's for a moment before splitting the uncomfortable arrangement. It seemed that even in work they were still thinking of what they had done.

"Fine. Check her for it. A blood sample will do." House nodded his head and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron immediately asked. She searched his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with the gypsy." He flickered his brows and left without another word. Cameron sighed and looked to Chase whom only gave her a swift shrug. They had tests to run and not much time to run them. They needed to hurry

The sound of a beautiful moan from a violin filled the hall that Sirena had her room within. It seemed to sway with middle eastern lilts and mourning shifts. House noticed a crowd of nurses and visitors surrounding the glass door in pure curiosity. They all wanted to get a look at the young gypsy woman that seemed so sick yet so very alive.

"Clear out. Clear out. Doctor coming through with a large stick. Possible head injuries promised." House pushed people away as others quickly jolted as not to be seen by the always irritated diagnostician.

House pushed the sliding door aside and received the full blast of the music. It was intoxicated and with certain notes it sent chills through his body. He stared at the young woman that stood before the hospital room window with bandages tight around her appendages yet an amazing strength in her movement. She seemed as if nothing was wrong. She even had her golden bands jingling with her movement around each white barrier of dressings. Her wild curly ebony locks took on a life of their own as she shuddering with each powerful draw of the strings. She was irresistible.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." House interrupted, bringing the music to a soft halt. Sirena slowly turned to show him a smiling face... filled with tears. "And you shouldn't be crying..." He spoke with a tone of confusion.

"I'm sorry. I must have disturbed a few too many patients with this thing. My little sister brought it in for me. She said it would help me heal."

"Then why are you crying?" House closed the sliding door behind him, covering the clear view into the room with the curtains. Sirena held her violin at her side and looked back out towards the graying sky that slowly transitioned to a deep blackish blue.

"Why must you ask such silly questions, Dr. House? You know that such kindness is a horrible guise." She turned back to him and bowed gently. "But I appreciate every moment of that strong voice you have."

Immediately House smirked at the compliment. He wondered if he should pursue his interest in this anomaly of a woman or if he should leave the patient fucking to his colleagues. Or if maybe he should have a little heart in the situation. Nah... none of those sounded any good.

"I suppose if I say thank you it would be appropriate."

"It would be appropriate to say nothing as well." The woman's eyes suddenly darkened as she moved closer to House with catlike movements. At first House suspected a symptom slowly unveiling itself before his eyes. And then he noticed the gentle smile that was playing upon her sweet lips. He couldn't help but grin himself as he watched her slide her hands over his chest as soon as she came close enough.

"Are you trying to seduce me, little Sirena?" He mocked as he stared down at her angelic face.

"No... just wanting to know how close I can get before you cast me aside..." She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his, her body coming in tightly and her hands moving swiftly. House stood for a moment in disbelief but before he could return the ever tempting favor she pulled away with a little disappointment in her eyes.

"You shouldn't do things like that." He managed to cough out.

"I shouldn't cry, be out of bed, nor kiss a man I find attractive... you sound like any grogoi. I am old enough to take care of myself you know. Thirty-two isn't all that young. But then again... I suppose I'm young enough to be your daughter." She moved away from him and went to lean against the window sill, her curvy body suddenly being accented by the immediate taut characteristic of her hospital robe. House felt his body sudden burn with desire.

"So I'm guessing if I make you scream 'Daddy' you wouldn't feel awkward." He tilted his head, raising a brow, a click being heard from behind him as he fiddled with the lock on the door.

"Excuse me?" She suddenly turned to see him speeding towards her. His bright eyes stared her down as he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips tightly to hers, tongue swirling over her sugar tainted lips until she parted them with slight hesitation. She seemed to struggle at first. Her nails dug into his chest for a moment as if pushing him away. He almost obliged but sudden felt them tug him in closer.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you?" He whispered as he allowed her access to his belt. Her hands moved quickly as if professional only to lead to his pants being dropped in a split second. His hard throbbing cock bobbed in the air for a moment before her gentle hands caressed it in an amazing way.

"And you shouldn't play with gypsies." She murmured against his ear as she moved her fingers over his length with skill and dexterity. He let out an undeniable moan, sweat already forming on his brow. He stared at her smile, a sadistic and magical smile that caused his mind to set deep into what he wanted to do with her. But at this very moment it didn't seem to matter. She was going to have her way.

Sirena slid down his body slowly, stopping on her knees to stare up at him as she held his rock hard member in place. He smirked and tilted his head at the sight of her sudden innocent appearance there on her knees. She seemed to work with skill yet still held the appearance of an angelic seraph.

"Suck it, you little whore..." He growled. She raised her brows with her eyes still fixed on him only to slowly move her tongue from her mouth over his tip. House's fists tightened at the teasing motion. He wanted more. But she had plans of her own.

Again she lapped at his tip, sliding over the sensitive underside and daring to gently suck for only a second at a time with her lush lips wrapping about him. She watched him squirm with his hesitation not to grab her hair. He was being so gentle. What a disappointment.

"You should..." She licked once more. "... really consider..." She suckled. "... being a man and not some scared little boy." She finished as she ran a hand to his testicles. He took in a sharp breath as he tilted his head back.

"You fucking cunt..." He managed to word in only a desperate attempt to make her feel lower. Sirena could only move away from his cock for a moment and make sure he saw her mocking expression. Too bad it sent him over the edge of kindness.

House grabbed her hair and pushed her opened mouth onto his hungry cock. She didn't seem to resist, obediently taking him in fully with a swirling tongue as her amazing feature for the night. House let out a guttural moan that rattled the windows. Each time she tried to rise for air he'd shove it in farther. The feel of her hot throat was ecstacy and the way she made those undeniable noises only caused the sensation to double.

He felt himself about to be released and tossed her head back only to look into her enchanting eyes. She seemed unsatisfied. He could fix that. With a swift pull of her hair he had her on her feet. She bit her lower hip at the feeling of the pain flowing through her body. House even observed a small trickle of delicacy running over her thigh. She wanted it badly.

House shoved her across the room onto the hospital bed. She landed and turned to him with a wide eyed face that made it undeniably kinky. He only smirked as he removed his shirt and pants with each step towards her.

"Lie flat... I believe this bed has the strap feature." He moved over her, pushing her tightly pressed thighs apart with his good leg while reaching for the white straps with the other. In seconds he hand her tightly tied down. She even struggled for his amusement. This woman sure did know how to run an ego.

A finger prodded at the tight entrance point, liquids running free and heat emanating forth. She whimpered and quickly moved her eyes away from him. She almost seemed frightened. Oh what joy he was going to experience.

He slammed his hard cock into her tight folds without any care for what it felt like to her. But as she arched her back he knew they were both going to enjoy this undeniable pleasure. He rammed into her hard and fast. The beauty of vapors rising from their bodies in the cold room accented the lust that burned within them. She tried not to scream but each time he pulled out only to shove himself back in she let out a sudden yelp.

"Fuck me, Daddy." She groaned out. House was polite to do so. He dug his nails into her thick hips, threatening horrible marks later. His team wasn't going to be too happy if they discovered them. But what did it matter. He had this hot young beast of a woman at his finger tips. Literally.

"Do you want it, baby?" House asked in a rough voice. "Do you really want it?" He slowed down sufficiently. His thrusts becoming slow but strong.

"God, yes. Please, yes. Have mercy you fucking bastard!" She cried out. House's anger flashed and he pushed in hard and fast. Without warning she let out a sudden scream of ecstacy with him falling over into the climax alongside her. They waited, panting and sweating, for someone to say something.

"Same time next week?" House joked as he rose to grab his clothes. Sirena closed her eyes and tilted her head to embrace the icy air that now was able to penetrate her skin. She wanted a final kiss. She even reached out for him as he donned on his crumpled shirt and slacks. But he never even noticed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jack of Diamonds

Foreman, Cameron, and Chase burst through the door as soon as House unlocked it. Each of them with worried expressions on their faces and panic in their ever observant eyes. House could only shake his head knowing they'd never figure it all out.

"She's fine. She was just having a nightmare." He quickly commented when they glanced to him for an answer.

"And you just happened to be here? Were you watching her sleep?" Chase asked in complete suspicion. Foreman joined him in the stare.

"I was watching her vitals. I wanted to make sure when you took the blood she'd be able to handle it. Now get to work." And with that House limped out of the room. Cameron shook her head and quickly started prepping Sirena whom she noticed had the most sorrowful expression. She unlatched the restraints and watched. It was as if she had come to a conclusion not even the team could comprehend. And then it happened.

Sirena started to shake violently, blood beginning to stain the back of her gown. The white sheets were turning crimson right before them. The gypsy quickly rolled over onto her side with her hands over her head. She continually whispered a prayer as Chase quickly tore away her gown. Every single person in that room backed away to see what was unfolding before them.

A thin slice of a line swirled over her flesh creating a strange mark, a flower perhaps. And then another and another formed without a break in the deep gash. Each out curling down her back until a final image was placed into her lumbar. Tears and blood flowed freely.

"Dear God..." Chase whispered. Foreman said nothing but just stared in disbelief. All Cameron could do is wipe away a couple drops of frightened moisture from her cheeks.

"This isn't possible. This just doesn't happen." Cameron's voice quivered.

"Quick. Get a sample of the blood and of the skin, check her for any kind of necrosis." Foreman quickly ordered as he snatched a sealed bag of gauze from one of the drawers and applied it to the wound. Sirena then slowly moved back into her unconscious state of bliss.

"Her blood cultures and tests all came back negative for Yellow Fever." Foreman announced the next morning to House as he strolled back into his office with a uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Then what else do we have?" House took a seat and leaned forward, swirling his cane. Cameron raised her brow as she observed him, glancing at Chase for a moment before continuing with the contemplation of diagnosis.

"We also have the possibility of Leukemia. Her white blood cell count is only slightly below average but we don't exactly know her history so it could actually be a complete plummet." Chase entered. House nodded his head and looked over at the white board for a moment.

"And the strange happenings last night don't seem to have an explanation. After it all clotted it looked like a sudden swirl of flowers. I don't know of any disease that causes that." Cameron shook her head with wonder. She stared down for a moment thinking about what could cause such a reaction and only received a complete blank back.

"Flowers and Leukemia. Sounds like a literotica I'd have picked up at the airport. I suggest you check it all out. Run a skin cancer test. She may have gotten a tattoo removed but the remaining pigment could have caused a reaction. Chop, chop, hurry it up!" House clapped and everyone cleared the room. Of course everyone but Wilson whom had been looming in the threshold.

"I'm going to guess you'll want me to run the test myself to make sure none of them screw it up." The oncologist smirked. House nodded his head in an almost mocking way.

"They're not going to screw it up. But you really need to see that beauty up close." House easily smiled and flicked his hand to dismiss him.

"You're an ass." Wilson retorted as he moved away and walked off.

Within moments Cameron entered the room with a strange look on her face. The brunette slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, hands behind her back as she approached his desk.

"I though you were going to do tests."

"I was. But Chase said he'd handle it." She took a seat and meekly crossed her legs. House narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About us..." She looked away for a moment in slight shame.

"Us? There was no us. Or at least there could have been if you hadn't done what you did." House scoffed and turned his chair to face the window. Cameron jumped up and grabbed the back of his chair to swing him around to look her in the eyes.

"The gypsy told me to apologize."

"Do you always do what strange women tell you to?" House's sexual innuendo was lost on her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Look... I do care for you and I want to give this a chance."

"There isn't anything to give a chance, Allison." House lost his formalities to make sure the message got sent across.

"House... don't be this way. You have a heart. I know you do... you showed me... through a single kiss..." Cameron leaned forward and pressed her wanting lips against his. House waited for a moment, his eyes still open as he looked over her face. There didn't seem to be anything there. Even Cameron knew it but it seemed that her undeniably annoying tendency to never give up on what she started had her going through these meaningly motions.

"You love Chase." House said as soon as she pulled away.

"What?"

"You love that dirty son of a bitch Robert... and I think you'd have it no other way. So why don't you stop toying with me and start listening to you heart. That Ms. Lovel told you to apologize not come running into my pants. Now... get out of here and get back to work." House looked down and shooed her with a flick of his hand. Her turned back to stare out the window, his thought rolling about his head in the most unwanted of fashions.

This was how it would have to be. Cameron cared for him, he knew that much, and he cared for her almost to the same extent. But oddly enough it wasn't so intense that he could say he was in love. He felt for Cameron the same way he felt for Sirena. They were just there.

"You're an idiot..." A whisper of a voice flew into his ear. House swung around to see something he hoped his cynicism would have prevented. There at the threshold stood a darkened figure with eyes of the most intense white. Clad in a hospital gown, House knew immediately who it was... or who it had been: Thomas James...

Wilson stared at his chart as he entered the examination room. He murmured a few reminders to himself and proceeded to do what he was order. A couple skin examinations and he'd be out of there just in time to watch his soaps in the lounge.

"Ms. Sirena Lovel, correct." Wilson's eyes slowly lifted to take in the live image of _The Venus of Urbino_. That ebony hair, bright unusually colored eyes, and skin that spoke of generations that played in the sun.

"Yes, Sir." That Hungarian accent flew out eloquently alongside her proper English. For a moment Wilson stood silently in contemplation as to what he should do. If he were to ask her to disrobe it may seem as if he was nothing but a doctor and God forbid she only see him as that. But if he were to get a nurse then he'd miss out on such a fine specimen being unwrapped before his eyes.

"Um, yes, I'm-"

"Dr. James Wilson. Don't worry, I already know." She smiled perfectly. She even seemed to blush as soon as their eyes met.

"You pay attention. Amazing." He smiled back and continued. "They've already gotten rid of your bandages on your back, wrists, and ankles in order to take a few more samples. I'm going to have to observe the rest of your body so that we can be sure that skin cancer is completely out of the question." He looked down as he spoke the last sentence.

"That is perfectly alright. I do not expect to have such wounds and someone not look at them with absolute scrutiny in a place like this." She motioned to her gown and stared at him as if waiting for his signal. He gave it with a nod and tried not to watch as the beautiful woman disrobed right before his eyes.

She stood up and untied the bows that lined her back. Slowly the pale green cloth fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. She stood before him bare and unashamed. She certainly had no reason to be but there was something defiant in her swirling eyes of violet. Something that seemed much more animalistic that he had first interpreted. But he quickly returned to his initial observation. The round pert breasts, perfectly hiked buttocks, slender and smooth limbs with perfect olive skin. Wilson couldn't help but wonder if House had seen the same thing. Also how he could have...

"Could I see the wound on your back?" He managed to spit out. Sirena easily obliged and turned for him. A gasp took hold of his throat as he stared at the beautiful image that had somehow been placed there. Flowers bloomed on a water-like sweep that ran down to her bum. As he stared downward he caught sight of the crescent moons that were so deeply imbedded in her wrists. He looked farther down and saw the same symbol on her ankles. It seemed almost self inflicted but how could it form out of no where on her back. The reports showed that it was just sudden.

Wilson reached out and touched her back, moving his hands over her warm skin only in curiosity. The blood hadn't clotted but instead inverted on her flesh causing a strange tattoo like rise. It was an anomaly and a beauty wrapped into one. Wilson was actually wondering why House hadn't captured this Lily of the Pond.

He suddenly felt her shiver under his fingers. At first he dared to back away for a moment but his practitioner instinct held him there. He moved away the few dangling ringlets that fell on her shoulders and proceeded to take measure to procure a sample. He removed a swab from its wrapping and moved it softly over the lines, another going over her ankles, and another over her wrists. She let out a sudden breath and tilted her head downward.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked, backing away for a moment.

"You've been divorced three times. Your wives always leave you because you're never home and because they seem to be spoiled little bitches they need your attention as long as they can have it. You see good in them but don't realize how manipulating they are. But not all of it is their fault. If perhaps you stopped acting like a doctor and more like a husband they'd be more obliged to work with you..." She took in a breath after the explanation flew out of her mouth. She quickly turned around to face him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. I.. I heard rumors that you would do things like that. I just didn't believe them. It's quite a talent." He looked down as if in shame but was quickly caught by Sirena's cupped hand. He line of sight was brought up to meet hers.

"You still have a good heart, Dr. Wilson." She said in a gentle tone. Wilson's eyes dropped again only to meet her perfect little nipples. He gulped and tore away from her.

"You can robe again and a nurse will take you back to your room. I'm sorry to have kept you longer than necessary."

"It was a pleasure..." She said in an almost mocking tone as she pulled back on the gown, tied it, and disappeared from the room.

Wilson knew that was too close for comfort. She even seemed like she wouldn't have minded it. But it was something about what she said that had made him overly uncomfortable. She knew his past after a few moments of contact. It was medically impossible but spiritually rare as well. It was a shame that she was such a beauty.


End file.
